fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Faolan Lane
A lifelong warrior, Faolan now finds his place as one of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. A man who lost much in the aftermath of the Blight, Faolan now fights to safeguard the future of all of Thedas and those few loved ones he still has. Background Son of the retired soldier, Faolan took up the sword at young age, learning basics of his skills from his father whose footsteps he eventually followed by signing up to the army. One day on the patrolling roads, his group encountered gang of bandits attacking the trade caravan, kept at bay by one lone woman. They rushed at her help and after the defeat of the bandits, Faolan was introduced to the female soldier Elain Ward. To Faolan, it was pretty much love at first sight and the pair got married only year after their first meeting. In the 9:28 Dragon, Elain gave a birth to a healthy baby girl the proud parents named Maire. Two years later, the fifth Blight descends upon Ferelden. During the Blight, Faolan and his family moved up to the North, to the city of Amaranthine where his wife's sister lived. They fought alongside the local guards and soldiers, trying to keep the city in relative safety and, after the threachery of arl Howe became apparent, to keep the peace on the streets. After the Blight ended, they were hired as a part of the soldier group that was assigned with the task of trying to defend the farmlands from the Darkspawn by the order of the new Warden Commander of the Ferelden. When the Vigil's Keep was assaulted, both Faolan and his wife were there. Unable to leave, they joined the defenders of the Keep, fighting to stay the hordes of Darkspawn throwing themselves against her walls. At first, it looked like the defenders would succeed; the Keep holding against the assault of the beasts for days, but eventually the horde broke through by the force of sheer numbers. Faolan got injured during this attack, but was saved by other survivors and carried to safety to receive healing, making full recovery in few days. His wife, however, was found dead among the many corpses at the Keep, days after the assault had passed. After the initial shock of his wife's sudden depart wore off, Faolan -now wielding his wife's old greatsword "Her Song"- joined the people rebuilding the Keep. When the headquarters of the Grey Wardens was moved to the Soldier's Peak, Faolan, feeling he wanted to do his part in defending his homeland from the horrors he saw at the Keep, asked for the permission to undertake the Joining. Opportunity which he was granted and which he survived, becoming one of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. His daughter and sister-in-law -both of whom had survived the Darkspawn attack to the city of Amaranthine- still live in there. Faolan writes to his daughter once a week and visits them whenever he's on the area, maintaining close relationship on her. Appearance Faolan has fair, weather-burn skin of a man who spends a lot of time on the road. His lean muscled body is littered with small scars as memories of many battles he has fought in, most notable ones being the stab scar on his left shoulder where it was pierced by darkspawn dagger and long cut on his back, running across from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. His face is framed by dark, billowy hair with just a hint of grey on the temples and well-kept beard running along his jawline to his chin. His light grey eyes look at the world from deep under the dark brows. Faolan wears golden earring in each of his ears. Personality Restless by nature, Faolan likes to travel far and wide throughout Ferelden. He is always one of the first to volunteer for the patrols and missions, be them big or small, anything to taste the bit of freedom he gets from the road. He enjoys meeting new people and learning about them, but is himself somewhat tight-lipped about his life, not thinking himself that interesting. He is easy to coax into joking and laughing with his comrades and is loyal to those he works with and befriends. Faolan likes witty banter as well as more serious conversations much about anything, always eager to learn more. Curious about magic, he wonders if mages really are as dangerous as the Chantry teaches people, leaning more towards being mage sympathizer. About Chantry itself Faolan cares little. He is not saying the Maker does not exsist, he just can't see why he would come back just because of some chants after so clearly leaving the world to its own devices. Abilities Champion (Master) Almost lifelong experience of battles has given him insight and experience enought to be confident in giving orders if need be and skills inmpressive enought to inspire allies and intimidate foes. Moreover, this all is nowadays backed up by the reputation he gained by surviving the assault of Vigil's Keep, and by the (often exaggerrated) stories that are spread of said battle. Such a things along with his hard-worked skill make his effords in battle somehow look easy. Herbalism (Apperentice) In one's travels, there come times when no healer nor merchant are avaitable. Knowing this, Faolan has learnt to take care of the most mundane injuries, as well as come to know the various herbs and flora in order to make a small variety of potions, poultices, and salves. Survival (Adept) Always being aware of one's surroundings is a skill that can save one's life. In his travels, Faolan has learnt to detect the small signs left to the enviroment by living creatures, be it small and harmless like rabbit, threatening like angry wolf or something less natural. This allows him to be able to tell if there are living beings around and if they are hostile. Two-Handed (Master) Preferred style of Faolan's, he is most familiar with huge blades of two-handed weapons, having carried one ever since he could lift one. Having mastered the art of this style, he can reap tremendous damage through wide arcs of enemy flesh, charging through the enemy line like a reaper, shattering them with mighty blows or sweep through the foes with single sweeping arc like a force of nature. Vanguard (Apprentice) Believing that good offence is the best defence, Faolan's powerful strikes are matched with ruthless technigues. Fighting with discipline, not anger, his control results in focused attacks helping him to deal critical hits on his foes. He is an elite combatant, capable to destroy his enemies so that they suffer more damage in his hands than they might in other person's. Warmonger (Adept) To any and all foes, Faolan is confident adversary, well-versed in taunting his opponents, cutting through them, and sending them to the dirt in a bloody heap. Adept in this skill, he knows just right way to bellow his mockery to the enemies, drawing their attention on him, how to strike them without being deadly and how to knock them offbalance by slamming his weapon to ground. Recent Events Volunteering on a new mission as usual, Faolan might find that this time he has gotten more than what he bargained for as he was send to the Orzammar, city of the dwarwen, no only to help them with ever continuing Darkspawn problem, but also as official representive of the Grey Wardens in tense situation of Argoran Circle between its mages and Templars. Only time will show if he posses skills reguired to mediate between the Chantry, the Circle and the Dwarves of the city, or if he has just walked into explosion ready situation with match in his hand. Relationships Elain Ward A few years older than her husband, Elain was a female warrior who hid her gentle heart under the ruse of harsh mercenary. She would have much preferred to be born male, and was planning to stay unmarried to her death day. This was only changed after she met Faolan. Suprised by the way the young man took every aspect of her as granted, part of what she was, she found herself falling for him almost as soon as he did for her. Though they never actually married -mostly from her insistence- they did get a small girl. Even if Elain's first words upon hearing of her pregnancy were to threaten to castrate Faolan with his own sword, she very much loved her daughter. Elain Ward met her end in the siege of the Vigil's Keep where she bravely fought against overpowering numbers of Darkspawn. Maire Ward Maire will be ten years old soon. She lives in the outskirts of the city of Amaranthine with her auntie Nesta and uncle Callum who is the gate keeper. Her mother was strong and gentle warrior who saved many lifes before she went to the Marker's side and Maire wishes she can be great hero as well, one day. Or perhaps Queen, like the Rebel Queen she was named after. For now, she tries to keep the bullies of neighbourhood at bay, but she must not hit them too hard, because othervice auntie Nesta will get mad. Auntie Nesta gets mad at father often, but only when they think Maire is asleep while father visits them. Auntie tells father that he should take a proper job among the City Guards and stay with his family, but Maire knows her father can not do it. People of the city call father Grey Warden and say he is a great hero, like mother was. Father writes Maire almost every week and brings little presents when he comes to visit. Maire loves her father, but there are these bad dreams she has, where he is eaten by huge monsters. Nesta Yates Older sister of late Elain Ward and Faolan's sister-in-law, Nesta is one of the City Guards of the City of Amaranthine. She is the one who has -along with her husband, Callum Yates- been taking care and raising her niece after the girl's mother died in the siege of the Vigil and her father ran off to be Warden. Her relationship with Faolan is somewhat tense and they often get to eachother's nerves, perhaps because deep inside they are both very similar personalities. She constantly tells Faolan to take good, honest job among the city and settle down to take care of his daughter, instead of running away from the past. Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Ferelden Category:Grey Warden Category:Original